Through the Door
by Mellys Melodies
Summary: Yugi experiences some things that may haunt him for the rest of his life! Will he be able to handle everything or will he break down? Very humorous Oneshot


Hee hee! This story is for all those crazy people out there like me! This is my first straight humor story so please tell me what you think! Pleeeeeeeaaase! -Grabs Mokuba and forces him to do his famous, adorable and unstoppable puppy-dog eyes-

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the odd, crazy, creepy and extremely weird plot!

* * *

**Through the Door**

Black. Pure black was all he saw. Then suddenly a doorway appeared a few metres away. He walked up to it and turned the handle. As he pushed it open and entered a most peculiar sight met his eyes.

Kaiba sat smirking in a chair at the end of a bed. _His_ bed! He tried to ask Kaiba what he was doing there but he just sat there, smirking evilly. Yugi turned around to see what he was looking so intently at and… O.O!

There was Téa in nothing but a pink, lacey bra and a very, _very_ short wrap-around skirt! He immediately blushed a dark red and looked away from her.

He looked back up as Kaiba unfolded his crossed arms and leaned forward, closer to Téa, who was at the opposite end of the bed lying on some fluffy pillows. Kaiba looked weirdly excited or turned on or something very wrong like that! He slowly looked back over at the half-naked Téa who was now crawling very suggestively down the bed towards Kaiba. Yugi backed away until his back hit the wall on the opposite side of the room.

_What is going on here? Téa! _He tried to yell at her to hopefully snap her out of what she was doing. Alas, he did not succeed. She started to climb up the bed post at the end of his bed, then started to erotically dance with it!

_AAAAHHHH!_ Yugi bolted from the wall to, and through the door of his room and slammed it behind him. He stood there for a moment but then he started to hear moans and thumps coming from inside the room. He paled then ran down the stairs.

He slowly walked into the kitchen trying to rid his mind of unwanted visions. Wait, this wasn't his kitchen. It was a huge kitchen-like room with a big dining table in the middle and… O.O!

There they were again! But this time Téa was fully clothed and Kaiba was sitting in a chair in a very similar position to the one in his room a moment before, with a _very_ similar expression on his face!

Yugi turned around to leave the room but came face to face with a wall! Oh no! He was trapped and he didn't like the position he was in. He turned around when he heard a wolf whistle that came from… Kaiba! He looked at the table. Uh oh, wrong move. Suddenly there was very loud music playing from some unknown place and Téa started stripping. Kaiba was obviously enjoying this because when Téa was down to her underwear he got up on the table and started stripping with her! By this time Yugi was desperately searching for a way out of this room and…

_YES!_ There it was, on the other side of the room! He ran for his life, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and ran, and stopped short, trying to catch his breath.

_Puff, puff. What on earth is going on here! _He looked towards the doorway and where it had been a moment ago was now a black wall! He looked frantically around but only found more blackness.

_HELP! HELP! SOMEBODY!_ He looked up to the ceiling as if praying. When he looked up he saw blue. And a… face? Huh? Joey's face!

_Joey! Joey, help me! _Joey looked thoughtfully at him then lifted his hand and Yugi saw a pot of… fish food? Joey smiled and started pouring some of the little flakes on top of Yugi! Yugi looked around in confusion and everything became light. He was standing… no, _floating _above the ground of pebbles, and not far away from him was a little castle? Not far away from that was a little bush.

_What is going on?_ Yugi tried to walk forwards but his legs wouldn't move. Instead he felt a very odd sensation as he moved. He turned around to look at his legs… _AAHH!_ They were gone! In place was a orange fish tail! He looked back up at Joey.

_Joey! What is going on? Why am I a FISH! _Joey's face became one of annoyance and Yugi heard his voice.

"Stupid fish! Eat something!" Joey's hands grabbed something on either side of him and he was shaken around, and around, and around. Then he fell. He fell, and kept falling, and falling, and falling, and falling, and falling, and falling until he hit the ground very painfully. He got up; his legs hurt like… his legs! They were back! He stopped celebrating when he heard a giggle and a growling noise? He looked over to where it came from and… O.O!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He sat up in bed still screaming. He looked frantically around his bedroom. No Kaiba sitting in a chair, no Téa dancing around his bed post in her underwear. _Phew! _Then he remembered what else happened in the dream. He crept over to the door and opened it a crack, listening for noises downstairs...

There was silence for a long time, then, when Yugi was about to shut the door and go back to sleep, a loud thud and a groan came from the kitchen. His eyes went wide and he slammed the door and ran back to his bed. He sat on the bed, his knees pulled up to his chest, his eyes wide and staring into nothingness and just the oh so wrong visions going round, and round, and round in his head.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs: 

"Ow!" Yugi's grandpa groaned as he picked himself up off the floor. He held his back as he glared at the chair now lying on the ground. "Stupid chair." He muttered and turned around to face the fridge which had been his destination before he had tripped over the chair that he was just sitting on, and landed on the floor with a thud. He opened the fridge and got out the carton of milk, and a glass from a nearby cupboard, put the chair upright again and went back to his midnight snack.

* * *

The next day: 

When Yugi walked into school everyone looked strangely at him. He had huge bags under his eyes, he kept looking around with crazy eyes, and he was shaking. When Joey saw him he went over to him.

"Hey Yuge! Wassup? You have a bad morning or something?" He looked curiously at him when Yugi suddenly shied away from him. "Anything wrong, bud?" He reached out with his hand and Yugi ran for it. He ran back towards the door, the exit. He burst into the sunlight as a big, black limo pulled up outside the school. He stood there and looked at it. The door opened and out stepped Kaiba.

The events of last night suddenly went back through Yugi's head and he hid behind a strategically placed tree and watched as a familiar girl came around the corner. Kaiba shut the door of the limo and it drove off leaving him standing there looking at the girl. Téa walked right up to him and they smiled at each other before holding hands and walking into the school. Yugi's wide eyes followed them and he fainted.

He saw black, and then a doorway appeared. He walked over to it, turned the handle and went in. His eyes went wide as he looked at his bed and saw…O.O!

* * *

Muahahahaha! Poor traumatized Yugi! I'm sorry Yugi-baby! 

Hope you all enjoyed! Don't forget to review!


End file.
